Brackets
by Sara-PD
Summary: ¿Boomer con brackets? ¿Miyako su amiga? ¿Él sabe que ella es una Powerpuff? Puede que las burlas de sus hermanos sean más a partir de ese día, y que no sean precisamente por los brackets...
1. Chapter 1

**Brackets.**

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: **_Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z_ no me pertenece.

.

.

.

¡NO! ¡Esto tenia que ser una cruel broma! Él tenia una dentadura perfecta desde que nació, entonces, ¿porque querían meterle fierro en los dientes?

Él ya había visto a otros chicos de su edad con eso metido en la boca y, tanto él como sus hermanos, no aguantaban la risa y los crueles apodos hacia aquellos desdichados. Era la naturaleza de un Rowdy después de todo. Pero, ¿como seria llevarlos puestos? ¿doleria? No lo sabia y no tenia deseos de averiguarlo.

No cerca de sus hermanos.

Ya era mucha la burla por sus pecas, ¿¡Y ahora eso!?

—¿¡Que te pasa, viejo!? ¡No me pondré eso! ¡No soy un ñoño! —gritaba mientras manoteaba y trataba de levantarse de aquella peculiar silla del dentista.

Aquel mono mugroso lo había llevado en contra de su voluntad con la excusas de que hasta él mismo había ido alguna vez, no le creia. Sus dientes eran horribles y no parecían haber sido limpiados en un buen tiempo.

—¡Estate quieto, mocoso!– Había gritado su _"mamá"_

—Vamos, niño. No pasa nada, solo te pondremos brackets. Son unos aparatos que...

—_"que ayudaran a tus dientes"_ —imito la voz del doctor citando las palabras que había dicho momentos atrás. —¡Ya lo escuche, anciano! –grito en la cara del mayor haciendolo enojar. Boomer se dio cuenta de esto y la mueca en su rostro lo confirmaba.

—Bien, tu te lo buscaste. —dijo mientras llamaba a su ayudantea–¡Raidon! –de pronto, un hombre aparecio por la puerta sosteniendo algunas jeringas, mientras él lo miraba con horror.

—¡Oiga, solo bromeaba, doc! –hablo él chico soltando una risilla nerviosa. –Solo digame si me metera una lata a la boca y ya. –miro a aquel sujeto con el gesto fruncido esperando una respuesta. El hombre suspiro, viendo lo dificil que era este joven y trato de explicarle mientras sus demas pacientes, lo esperaban ansiosos en la sala de espera.

En especial, una jovencita, quien, acompañada de sus dos mejores amigas, se moria de los nervios.

Sabia que ese examen dental era rapido y necesario, se los habian pedido en la escuela ademas de que, ya tenia tiempo sin ir. No es que comiera mucha comida chatarra o sus dientes estubieran mal, simplemente eran ordenes del director de la escuela.

Quien habia tenido problemas para asistir, habia sido Momoko, que alegaba una y mil veces que ese lugar estaba maldito, asustando asi, a su otro amiga; Kaoru.

Al final, ahi estaban las tres, esperando su turno.

Pero ya estaban algo cansadas de esperar. El doctor llevaba ya mucho rato con un paciente.

Habian llegado cuando este ya estaba dentro del consultorio y aun no se dignaba a salir.

Escucho un suspiro, proveniente de su amiga a un costado. Ahora sabia que se pondria a quejarse.

—No puedo creer que aun este con un paciente ahi dentro. —Y si, ahora se estaba quejando.–Deberiamos venir mañana, cuando no haya tanta gente.

—Ya saldran, no te desesperes, Kaoru.–trato de tranquilizar la rubia, rezando mentalmente para que sus palabras fueran escuchadas.

—Yo digo que Kaoru tiene razon, Miyako.–dijo la otra comenzando a levantarse. –Volvamos mañana o cualquier otro día. Nunca, tal vez.–

Jalo a la pelirroja del brazo volviéndola a sentar mientras la veía con reproche. —¡Momoko! No trates de huir otra vez. Ya casi nos toca, además, ya estamos aqui.

Justo cuando termino de decir aquellas palabras, la puerta del consultorio se habrio dejando ver a dos personas. Una de ellas, alta y de aspecto sospechoso, puesto que llevaba gabardina y sombrero, y un joven de mas o menos su edad.

Parecía un chico normal, excepto por el hecho de que era idéntico a Miyako.

Su cabello rubio, esa expresión de inocencia, sus ojos azules. Eran muy parecidos, a excepción de aquellas pecas en su cara y al hecho de que era un varón.

Caminaron cerca de ellas y ninguna pudo quitarle la mirada de encima, algo que hizo enojar al muchacho.

—¿Que ven, mocosas?–dijo parándose frente a ellas, mas concretamente, frente a Momoko. Ésta fruncio el cejo y lo miro mal.

—¡Oye! ¿Que te pasa? Pero que grosero.–termino de decir haciendo un mohín y cruzándose de brazos.

La azabache, quien no había dicho nada, quiso meterse también, aunque de manera mas "civilizada". —Este chico es demasiado tonto, dejalo, Momoko.—dijo está tomando del hombro a la pelirroja y mirandolo con indiferencia.

El rubio se sorprendió un poco. Esa forma de hablar se parecía mucho a la del desinteresado de su hermano Butch. Sacudió la cabeza sacándose esas ideas de la mente. Chasqueo la lengua y decidió irse e ignorarlas.

Eso hubiera hecho, si no hubiera sido por la cabeza rubia que se asomo por detrás de ese par de chicas.

La miro de arriba a abajo, sin disimular ni un poco, logrando incomodar a la oji-azul.

Algo le decía que ya la había visto antes, igual que a aquella chica de ojos verdes. Volteo a ver a las otras dos, y se dio cuenta de que la otra con exceso de cabello, se parecía al atolondrado de Brick.

¡Bingo!

¡Ese trio de niñatas se parecían a él y a sus hermanos!

—¿Ustedes también son experimentos?– soltó de repente logrando capturar la atención de todas las personas ahí.

El "hombre" con el que iba, se regreso y lo tomo de una de sus orejas. —¡Callate, mocoso! ¡Vamonos! –el rubio se soltó del agarre molesto.

—¿Que te crees, viejo?—grito molesto ante las miradas de las chicas, quienes solo veían silenciosas. Pero Miyako recordó, que su deber como heroínas era defender y poner el orden entre los ciudadanos. Y así lo hizo.

—Tranquilos, tranquilos. No tienen porque pelear, podemos solucionar esto con palabras. –dijo con aquel tono de voz tan pasivo en ella. Los dos voltearon a verla confusos.

—¡Que metiche! –Y el mono salio enojado, sabiendo de sobra, quienes eran ese trio de chicas.

Boomer se quedo ahí, sin saber que decir y que hacer. Practicamente, su cerebro quedo en blanco.

—Eh... ¿Hola? –decia Momoko mientras pasaba una de sus manos frente a su cara. Kaoru se sobo el puente de la nariz pensando que su amiga era tan hiperactiva que ya ni se acordaba de lo grosero que ese tipo había sido con ellas.

Boomer pareció reaccionar y aparto su mano, no tan grosero pero si algo brusco, ocasionando otra nueva pelea entre esos dos.

Miyako mientras tanto, se dedico a observarlo, ignorando aquella pequeña pelea.

Sentía que ya lo conocía de algún lado, pero no lograba recordar de donde.

—Disculpa... –Hablo, haciendo que los dos voltearan a verla. —¿Nos conocemos de algún lado?

—¿...uh? Eh, no. No lo creo, niña. –contesto viéndola raro. Ella lo vio confundida para luego seguir.

—Oh, bueno... Lo siento, es solo que te me hiciste algo familiar. –le sonrió.

Boomer iba a decir algo mas, pero el grito de Kaoru lo hizo dar un brinquito.

—¡Rayos! ¡Por estar hablando con este, el dentista paso a otro paciente! –grito enojada. Se levanto de su lugar y miro al rubio seriamente. —Tu tienes la culpa, oxigenado.

—¡Kaoru! –chillo Miyako debido al mote que le dio al muchacho. Su color de cabello era idéntico al suyo.

—Lo lamento. –se disculpo Kaoru. —Como sea, yo me largo. Vendré mañana con Dai, tal vez.

La muchacha se despidió y se fue. Momoko mientras tanto, vio ahí la oportunidad de escapar de ese horrible dentista y se paro al igual que la otra.

—¡Oh, no! ¡Ya casi empieza Galactic Man! –grito aquella excusa. –¡Tengo que irme, nos vemos, Miyako! –y salio corriendo de ahí, dejando a su amiga con la palabra en la boca.

La rubia suspiro. Ya se lo veía venir.

Se giro hacia el chico, que solo se había quedado ahí parado sin decir nada. —Yo también me voy. Tal vez luego nos veamos. –le dijo sonriente extendiéndole la mano. Boomer miro aquella mano, sin saber bien que estaba haciendo esa loca.

—Claro... –contesto arrastrando la palabra, haciendo entender a la de ojos azules que no le tomaria la mano. —Te pareces mucho a la Powerpuff azul.

—¿¡QUE!? –grito asustada. Él era la primera persona que la reconocía, o al menos que la comparaba.—No, no, no. Claro que no. Te equivocas, yo no soy Bubbles ¿Como crees?

—Ya sé que tu no eres. Ella esta muy fea. —en la cara de Miyako se formo una mueca con algo de enojo.—Ademas ellas tienen piojos.–contesto cruzado de brazos. —Tu pareces muñeca, ella parece bruja. Tu eres...

—¡Ya entendí! Muchas gracias por decirme muñeca, pero...

—Lo que sea. ¿Como te llamas, rubia?—La corto antes de que pudiera decir algo mas vergonzoso.

—Me llamo Miyako. Miyako Gotokuji. —dijo sonriendole. –¿Tu como te llamas?

—Yo soy Boomer. Boomer... Eh, bueno, solo Boomer.—termino de decir rascándose la mejilla. Era extraño que alguien le preguntara su nombre, y ahora que tendría que decir su nombre completo, se dio cuenta que no tenia un apellido.

Por otra parte, Miyako se había quedado estática en su lugar. Ese era el nombre del Rowdy azul, era igual de grosero que él y la había reconocido; esa era la razón por la que se le hacia conocido.

Él era su contraparte.

Pero... ¿Que hacia él en el dentista?

.

.

.

_**N/A: **__Espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña introducción para este raro fanfic._

_Me puse a pensar ¿rubio, ojos azules, pecas y con brackets? ¡Boomer perfecto! Y pues, así nació esto. Tendrá relación con las tres parejas, pero me centraré mas en la azul, mas especifico, en Boomer._

_¿Alguna vez se imaginaron al azulito con brackets? Jaja sinceramente, me encantaría verlo así._

_En fin, nos leemos en la próxima actualización que espero sea pronto. _

_¡Hasta entonces!_


	2. Descubiertos

**Descubiertos**

.

.

.

_**N/A:**__ ¡Hey, guys! Vengo aquí a dejarles la humilde actualización de esto llamado fic(? XD_

_Les agradezco mucho a los que han seguido o puesto en favoritos esta historia, de verdad muchas gracias, espero poder actualizar lo mas pronto posible y que este pequeño trabajo sea de su agrado._

_Bueno, ¡Nos vemos al final del capitulo!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece._

.

.

.

El día había estado muy tranquilo y por lo tanto, muy aburrido. Necesitaban hacer del día, un desastre. Pero había un problema por el cual no podían empezar con su idea; Boomer no estaba.

—¿Donde esta el pecoso? El simio se lo llevo por quejumbroso desde temprano. —ya tenia un par de horas quejándose con Butch de la salida presurosa de su "mamá" con su hermano de ojos azules, aunque claro esta, esté ni en el mundo lo hacia. O al menos eso parecía.

Llevaba desde que desperto jugando con una pelota de soccer entre sus manos, de vez en cuando apartando su cabello de su campo de visión, estaba aburrido y tenia que elegir; Brick o esa pelota. No podía negar que ya le había hartado su hermano. Le decía quejumbroso a Boomer cuando el era peor que una niñita a quien le arrebatas su muñeca preferida. No soportaba que lo dejaran fuera de algo, eso lo tenia claro, Brick siempre tenia que ser el mejor y el primero. Era desesperante, pero era su hermano después de todo, así que tenia que aguantarlo y actuar como siempre. Como si no le importara.

—¡Oye, idiota, te estoy hablando! –grito ya harto de que no le pusieran atención. Así era Brick. —¡No sé porque diablos esperamos a Boomer! Deberíamos ir a hacer algo por ahí.

El azabache lo miro aburrido. Sea como sea, el era el de las buenas ideas así que, a seguir al líder.

Se levanto del escalón en el que estaba sentado y arrojo el balón a la cara de su hermano.

—¿¡Que diablos te pasa!? –grito nuevamente, pero ahora mas molesto.

—Ya deja de quejarte y dime que haremos. Estoy muy aburrido, socio.

—Uhm... ¡Ya sé! –exclamo con un deje travieso en la mirada. Era cierto que el equipo no estaba completo, pero también era verdad que dos Rowdy tambien podían hacer un desastre.

Mientras estos planeaban alguna travesura más, Boomer ya se había hartado. No era divertido, ni mucho menos entretenido, seguir a una chica.

Desde que salieron del consultorio aquella rubia no había dejado de hacer muecas cada vez que él hacia o decia algo.

¡Se sentía incomoda! Eso era obvio.

Y lo peor de todo, era que a él eso le parecía nefasto. Era la primera vez que alguien le hablaba y trataba de hacerle platica, eso aparte de que esa chica no se le hacia para nada fea. ¿¡Que le había pasado a su asco por las niñas!?

—Eh... B-Boomer...–hablo ella sacándolo de sus pensamientos. La miro dando a entender que la escuchaba y ella continuó. —He-hemos estado caminando desd...–pero no continuo debido a la cara que Boomer hacia.

—¡Te caigo mal! ¡Lo sé! –el grito inesperado hizo que Miyako parara de caminar.

Lo que acababa de decir, independientemente de si era un Rowdy o no, era mentira. El pudo haber sido muy molesto en su tiempo pero ahora no le parecía tan mal chico. De hecho, pensaba que todo aquel relajo que él hacia, era debido a la influencia de sus hermanos.

—Te equivocas, yo no...

—¡Oh, vamos, rubia! –dijo sacando aquel sarcasmo típico en Butch. — Se nota que ya te enfade, además de que ¡Tu también ya me enfadaste! –Eso si que ya era el colmo. No sabia que ese chico fuera tan bipolar.

Su cara fue cambiando drásticamente de una de total desconcierto, a una de furia. Y eso era malo. Miyako enojada significaba caos.

—¡Dejame hablar y deja de llamarme rubia! –se paro frente a él. Estaba dispuesta a decirle lo que pensaba, ya. —¡No entiendo porque te enfade si tu eres quien no para de hablar aquí! –Boomer retrocedía con cada palabra. Bien, aceptaba que había juzgado mal al pensar que era tan inocente. —¡Y no! No te odio... ¡Solo eres molesto cuando estas con tus hermanos y nos molestan a mi y a mis amig..! –y paro de hablar. Ahora era Boomer el desconcertado, él nunca había mencionado a sus hermanos, ni recordaba haber sido molesto frente a ella. No del todo. Miyako cayo en cuenta de que hablar enojada, no le sentaba muy bien. Se tapo la boca con ambas manos y corrió. Su casa no estaba a mas de una cuadra de ahí y Boomer corrió tras ella, tratando inútilmente de alcanzarla.

—¡Estupidas mujeres! ¿Porque diablos hizo eso? –dio media vuelta para irse, con la cabeza gacha diciendo cuanta maldición se le cruzara por la mente. No entrendia nada, mucho menos la mención de sus hermanos.

Camino algunas calles hasta que se topo con un par de chicos bastante conocidos.

—¡Idiota! ¿Donde estabas? –Y ahora mas problemas. Ahí parados frente a él se encontraban Brick y Butch.

—El simio me llevo al...

—Como sea, eso no importa ahora. –interrumpio el azabache. —El día ha estado muy aburrido como para que ahora te pongas a contar tonterías tuyas y del mono, así que...

—¡Vamos a molestar a las Súper bobas! –gritaron al unisono los dos mayores. Boomer los miro y se dio cuenta de algo. ¡Tendría que ver a mas niñas!

—¡Estan locos! Podemos hacer otras cosas, no tenemos porque ver a las bobas.–respondio con un deje de indignación. Los dos Rrbz lo miraron confusos. Era verdad que Boomer podía comportarse como una niñita, pero ¿que no quisiera molestar a las Powerpuff? ¡Que diablos...!

—¿Ahora que te pasa, hermano? A ti te gusta molestar a esas mocosas, vamos. –el pelirrojo comenzó a jalar la manga de su chaqueta, tratando que que los siguiera, pero Boomer forcejeaba con él porque lo soltara.

Butch tan solo veía su estúpida pelea ahí parado y de brazos cruzados. Decidió usar su cabeza mientras tanto y pensó; ¿Porque siempre tenia que estar junto a esos dos? Era verdad que nunca hacían nada por separado y se dio cuenta de que, aunque fueran un equipo, eso ya lo tenia algo hastiado, así que sin decir una palabra, camino en dirección a donde sus pies lo llevaran.

Era raro ir caminando por ahí solo, pero no siempre estaría pegado como sanjiguela a sus hermanos. Por fin haría lo que quisiera. Paso por un parque donde había muchos chicos, al parecer de su edad, así que decidió hacercarse un poco a ver que era tanto barullo.

—¡Vamos, Kaoru! –escucho el grito de un chico a su lado que casi lo deja sordo. Se alejo de aquel tipo y fue acercándose un poco mas, hasta que alcanzo a ver como un par de muchachos competían haciendo maniobras en una patineta.

Justo como en las revistas y programas que le gustaban.

—Oye, tu. –le hablo a un chico enfrente suyo. Esté volteo y lo miro. —¿Quienes son esos de ahí?

El chico peliverde al que le había hablado se le quedo viendo, como quien mira alguna cosa extraña. —¿No sabes quienes son ellos? –Butch negó con la cabeza y el otro suspiro. —Bien, esos que ves ahí, amigo mio, son unos de los mejores skater de la ciudad. Kaoru y Mitch. Él acaba de regresar a la ciudad hace un par de días. —Butch fijo su vista en estos dos chicos. Eran muy buenos. —Por cierto, soy Dai. Hermano de Kaoru.

—Genial... –murmuro sin dejar de verlos. Aquel _"chico"_ de ojos verdes era bastante bueno con la patineta y el castaño, aunque no se quedaba atrás, no lo superaba.

Ambos terminaron con una maniobra bastante buena mientras que el publico que se había reunido a su alrededor aplaudía. Sin darse cuenta él también ya estaba aplaudiendo. —¡Woah! Eso fue increíble... Debo hablarle a ese chico.

—¿Te gustaron las maniobras de Mitch? –Butch lo miro y comenzó a reír.

—¿Estas bromeando, viejo? Hablo de tu hermano, de Kaoru.

Dai lo quedo mirando con una mueca que parecía que pronto estallaría en risas. —¿Kaoru, mi hermano? –contesto haciendo énfasis en la palabra _"hermano"._

—Claro, tu dijiste que era tu hermano, viejo. Es muy bueno con eso.

—¿Y porque no se lo dices tu mismo, eh? –dijo el mas alto casi sin poder aguantar la risa, pero a Butch no pareció importarle esto, ya que, con un "Tienes razón" corrió hacia Kaoru mientras Dai, no aguanto mas. — Ja, ja, ja, vaya chico. Acaba de ganarse una buena paliza de parte de mi hermanita.

Sin importarle las risas que oyó después de que se alejo del peliverde, Butch llego junto a Kaoru y a Mitch.

—¡Hey! Que onda. –los dos chico voltearon a verlo y la azabache entrecerro los ojos mientras Mitch sonreía.

—¡Que tal! ¿vienes por un autógrafo, chico? –solto el castaño con un tono de voz por encima engreído. El ojiverde lo miro y torció su sonrisa.

—Tal vez. Pero no por uno tuyo, amigo. –la sonrisa de Mitch se deshizo mientras tomaba su patineta y se dirigiría a su amiga.

—Tsk, claro. Yo me voy, nos vemos, Kaoru.

—Nos vemos, Mitch. –se despidió del chico y volteo a ver a Butch. No sabia la razón, pero ese chico no le daba bueno espina. —¿Que es lo que quieres?

—Primero decir que ese tipo es un idiota, ¡Y que tu eres genial encima de esa tabla, socio! –exclamo mientras se acomodaba el flequillo. Ese estúpido flequillo que a Kaoru se le hacia tan familiar.

—¿_Socio_...?

—¿Eh...? Si, ya sabes; "socio, hermano..." –comento tan normal que no se dio cuenta de como el puño de Kaoru se iba cerrando con fuerza de a poco.

:::-:::-:::-:::

Después de otra pelea sin sentido que acabo con un simple "ya me harte de ti", el par de Rowdys se dio cuenta de algo.

—¿Donde esta Butch? –habia preguntado Brick, mientras Boomer volteaba a todos lados tratando de ubicar a su hermano.

—Creo que se fue. –ambos enarcaron una ceja para después encogerse de hombros.

—Si...– hicieron silencio, hasta que Brick brinco en su sitio. —¡Vamos a molestar a _mamá_!

—¡Vamos! –y salieron corriendo en dirección a la guarida de Mojo.

Corrían gritando y riéndose como los chicos traviesos que eran, y sin darse cuenta, o al menos Boomer, volvieron a pasar por la enorme casa estilo japonesa. Mucho menos se dieron cuenta, que un par de chicas iban saliendo de ahí.

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Seguro no era él, Miyako! –gritaba histérica la misma pelirroja que había salido corriendo momentos atrás del consultorio. La rubia suspiro por enésima vez. Desde que se metio a su casa había llamado a su amiga para decirle lo ocurrido con aquel chico de pecas que se encontraron en el dentista, y a pesar de que le había explicado todo bastantes veces ya, está parecía no querer entender.

—¡Estoy segura de que era él, Momoko! –ese grito hizo que ambos hermanos que pasaban cerca de ellas, voltaran a verlas, en especial el rubio.

—Pero... ¡No pudo ser un Rowdy! –los chicos al escuchar ese grito corrieron hacia un par de arbustos que se encontraban del otro lado de la calle. En la cara de Brick se formo una mueca de sorpresa. Eso tenia que ser una confusión.

—Oye, Boomer... –susurro acercándose a él. —¡Esas chicas son las Súper Bobas!

—¿¡Que!? ¡Claro que no! S-son chicas normales. Creo...

—¿Eres torpe? –le grito aun susurrando. Se golpeo la cara en señal de exasperación. —¡Solo mira ese enorme moño! ¡Ella es la _rosadita_! –Boomer giro su vista hacia las chicas de enfrente. Era verdad que se parecian mucho y que había confundido a la tal Miyako con Bubbles, pero de eso a que fueran ellas... —Ahora mira, esa de las coletas es la apestosa azul. Solo falta la marimacho.

Después de verlas por un tiempo y de imaginarlas con sus trajes de Powerpuff, se dio cuenta que Brick no era tan despistado y torpe como parecía. Efectivamente, eran ellas.

—¿Que hacemos? –se miraron un momento, pensando el como sacar provecho de esto, y al final, ambos sonrieron maliciosos.

—Lo mejor que podamos, hermano... –se levantaron del lugar en el que se encontraban y disimulando lo mejor que podían, cruzaron la calle, tratando de parecer normales.

Pero casi al llegar, el cerebro de Boomer pareció dar un "click" haciéndolo parar.

—¿Que pasa? ¡Muevete! –el pelirrojo se posiciono detrás del ojiazul y comenzó a empujarlo por la espalda hacia las dos chicas sin escuchar, o por lo menos poner atención a las quejas de su hermano.

Miyako volteo a verlos y miro a Boomer siendo arrastrado a donde ellas por un chico mas o menos de su edad de cabello rojo. Comenzo a ponerse nerviosa. ¿Y si le preguntaba sobre lo de hace un rato? ¿Ya se habría dado cuenta de todo? ¿¡Que iba a hacer!? Y lo peor de todo; ¡Momoko no se callaba!

—¡Hey! ¿Que tal, chicas? –Brick pareció tomar la iniciativa en la nueva platica acercándose a la chica del enorme moño rojo. La ojirosa lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos. Acaso ¿Le estaba hablando a ella?

—¿Nosotras? – Bien, debía admitir que eso había sonado muy estúpido. Es decir, un par de chicos se acercaban a ellas y ella contestaba con una pregunta, para variar, bastante obvia. —Eh... ¡Hola! –por fin pudo contestar algo bueno, como lo era un simple "Hola". Los miro mas detenidamente y se dio cuenta de un detalle. —¿No eres tu el chico del dentista? –pregunto señalando al rubio detrás del chico de gorra, esté le echo una mirada que claramente decía "¡Callate!"

—¿Dentista? Así que fuiste al dentista, pecoso. ¿Que hacías tu ahí? –¿Y ahora que? ¿Le diria que tendrían que ponerle ese estupido aparato en la boca? Tenia que salir de esa, ya.

—Acompañe a _mamá_... –dijo tratando de sonar normal, cosa que no le salio debido al tono que uso al hablar. —Como sea. ¡Que hay, rubia!

—¡Dije que no me llamarás rubia! En todo caso, los dos somos rubios...

Ambos pelirrojos se quedaron viendo, frunciendo el ceño sin entender una palabra de ese par. —¿Se conocen? –pregunto Brick. Momoko pensó que, por haberse visto en el consultorio se conocerian pero, ese par hablaba como si hubieran platicado un buen rato. Luego recordó que ella afirmaba que ese chico era el menor de los Rowdy.

¡Claro! Entonces eso quería decir que ese otro de la gorra era...

—¡Brick! –solto de repente. Miyako bajo la cabeza frustrada. Su amiga ya lo había hechado a perder.

—Si son ellas... –susurro Boomer por lo bajo y Brick asintió.

Eso no era buena señal. Principalmente para esos dos de ojos azules...

.

.

.

_**N/A: **__Bueno ¿Y que les pareció? ¿Que tal la aparición de Mitch? Espero poder jugar con la personalidad de este personaje, me encanta en la caricatura y se me hizo injusto que no tubiera su oportunidad de salir en el anime. Por otro lado... ¿Que le paso a Boomer y su asco por las niñas? Pues nuestra querida Miyako se encargara de eso._

_Ojala Kaoru no haya deformado la bella cara de Butch, ¿eh?_

_Bien, ¡Nos leemos a la próxima actualización! ¡Coman dulces y frituras, chiquillos! ¡Adios!_


End file.
